The Scottish Wonder
by x0andraia0x
Summary: I know the title sucks. Draco has family problems, Hermione comes across a scottish secret. Will the 2 enemies help each other? R&R! CHAPTER 2 UP!!
1. Peer AND Family pressure

Chapter 1  
  
A.N. Hey, this is just a little story I thought of. Someone else might have already written it. But there is way too many Harry Potter stories out there to check my originality. But I do have a really odd twist that hopefully no on has thought of yet. Please read and review it. And I would like it if you didn't flame me, but if you think it sucks that badly, well do whatever you want. This first chapter, I know has been done before, but it needs to be there, or this whole story won't make any SENSE! I'll try to update soon. Well I'll stop babbling right after I post the disclaimer. Oh I just edited this chapter due to mistakes that happened in uploading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't live in Britain, I'm only 13, and have never published a book. Does this sound like J.K. Rowling, No! So I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
* * *  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm having more and more trouble with him. He is so out of control, I'm afraid to leave my room. The lock on the door right now is bolted shut because of him. You're the only one I have to turn too. My friends, were only there because he told them to be there for me. And all of my family is with HIM.I thought I heard something, oh no, is he coming back?  
  
The boy sat straight up and stared at the oak door, with fear. He quickly stuffed his diary under the mattress. When the noise resided he sank back into his silk pillows clutching his heart and breathing hard and fast. When the boy got over the sudden fear he had just experienced, he looked about his room, with disgust and pride. His wood bed was littered with silken sheets, which were black, green, and gray. That bed was designed to look like a monstrous creature. The legs of the bed were in the shape of demons legs an feet and at the head of the bed was a great snakehead. There was a fine pine chest at the foot of his bed that had book of spells, potions, etc in it, and robes. The marble floor was covered with tables and a desk. Most of them held objects belonging to the dark arts. Also there was a Nimbus 2001 on display overtop his door. The boy was shakily reaching for his hidden diary, before he apparated.  
  
"Hello Draco," he said with a smile on his face. The kind of smile that you want to run away from and never look back.  
  
"Hello.father," Draco answered while staring at the floor shivering.  
  
"Now, we are going to have a little father and son talk, ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Draco replied.  
  
"So how are you Draco?" asked his father.  
  
"Fine I guess," answered Draco.  
  
"I guess? Well tell me how do you seriously feel," questioned Lucius with an ever increasing temper that even a fool could see.  
  
"I'm fine father," replied Draco in a quavering voice.  
  
"Oh this is rich!" laughed his father, "Two days ago you were insisting and I think hoping also that you were adopted! What's with this sudden change in attidude Draco."  
  
"Nothing, I just..umm..realized I was wrong in saying I was adopted," replied Draco.  
  
"Nothing! Don't tell me crap like that! What changed your mind, really?" insisted Lucius.  
"I was just angry when I said that," muttered Draco.  
  
"Oh my, something was came over. You're actually using polite words. And I have noticed that you haven't invited those 2 friends of yours over recently. Crabbe and Goyle, right?" inquired his father.  
  
"Yes, they're just busy at the moment. You-know-who is out and about again, sir. And they, being death-eaters and all that crap, have to insist him," answered Draco.  
  
"You-know-who? We speak of Voldemort as the Dark Lord not you-know- who or he-who-must-not-be-named like some common mudblood. And why don't you go and play with Crabbe and Goyle and beat up all of those pitiful good guys, with them."  
  
"You know why," muttered Draco through clenched teeth. Draco was starting to regain his courage.  
  
"No, actually I don't. Now come with me to this nice mirror of yours," said Lucius (that was his name, you see) as he led his son to the gold framed mirror beside the bed. "Now tell me what do you see..Draco?"  
  
Draco stared into the mirror and replied in a shaking voice, "I see a b-b-blond boy with..umm.. pale feat-t-t-ures. H-he has gray eyes and..ahh.. a cocky grin-n."  
  
"My, my Draco that is not at all what I see," exclaimed his father, "Do you want to know what I see."  
  
Draco who at this moment was literally peeing his pants with fright, merely rotated his head side to side.  
  
"I see..." began Lucius in a kind voice at first, and then all of a sudden it changed to a scream, "A lousy, scared, stupid kid who just peed his pants. And do you know why he is scared Draco? He's scared of ME! His own father! And do you know why? That boy refuses to be a death-eater and follow his father's footsteps. Well, know what that boy is going to be a death-eater whether he likes it or not," raved Lucius as he started pulling out his wand. "And know what? You are too much like him for comfort. So a little spell is in order. Don't worry it won't tickle. It'll just feel like being..killed..except you won't be dead. CRUCIO!"  
  
The Cruciatus curse caught Draco in the stomach. He fell to the floor, and then it hit him. The pain was unbearable. He started twitching violently and screaming "MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Draco, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"  
  
"If you become a death-eater all of this pain will stop," said Lucius.  
  
"NO! I'LL NEVER BE A DEATH EATER! AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Have it your way then," Lucius said quietly.  
  
A long half and hour later, Lucius raised his wand and muttered a word or two, and Draco found himself in heaven. Lucius politely said, "I have to go now Draco, I trust you'll have a good day. It is after all the last day of summer vacation, then you start your 6th year at Hogwarts"  
  
Draco could do no more then shake his head, before his father left his room. Draco fainted 2 minutes later and stayed there for most of the day until Plimey their new house-elf revived him.  
  
* * *  
  
A.N. How'd you like the story, be sure to review. I know this really doesn't sound like Draco, but hey he's scared and being tortured. Oh and sorry, this chapter is kinda short. 


	2. The Castle of Fife's Secrets

A/N Thanks to all that reviewed. Since, I don't have any homework tonight. OMIGOD!! I'll write a second chapter to this. LOL! Oh and here's some thanks to those that reviewed. And sorry this took so long to get up and running, but you know what it's like at the end of the year. Exams and major projects, wow, someone pinch me. (I'm being sarcastic by the way). Oh and hope you like the myth, it's out of a book I got on Scottish fairy tales (I'm a pure Scottish Canadian, LOL).  
  
Emily Pitt- thanks for the compliments.  
  
Marissa03- Thanks, I think the same thing too.  
  
Icyangel- even though you didn't have the absolutely nicest review. I still thank you, because you gave me your honest opinion. Thanks. And don't worry. When I get Draco to school, he'll be the same old mean Draco.  
  
Ok, now on with my story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the settings or characters, or then I think I would be writing hp novels not fanfics based on them. Also the fairy tale included in this is based on a real Scottish myth called the Witch of Fife, with some of mine own modifications of course. Only Alice and the tour guide belong to me.  
  
~*****************~  
  
Dear Ron (and Harry if you're there yet),  
  
Hi, how are you doing? Me? Great! And in reply to your last letter you sent me. My parents say it's ok for me to meet you two at Diagon Alley on August 25th. Hope to see you there! Oh and I can't believe it, I'm having a great time in Scotland. It's so.magical. Thousands of magical creature's homes are founded here. And it's making a wonderful Care of Magical Creatures report. So I'm taking as much notes as possible and also researching so in case Hagrid ever assigns a report, I'll have lots of information. Of course, my Aunt Alice ruins the whole thing. Always laughing at me and saying it's so cute how I TRY to be so smart. For once I feel like breaking a wizard's law, and hexing her. Hope you enjoyed my present, Harry, by the way. Looking forward to seeing you on August 25th.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Hermoine had just signed her name when her mom harked to her to shut her light out and go to bed. She did just that.  
  
***  
  
The next day, she and her family were to go on a tour (most likely for her report that isn't even assigned yet) of an old Scottish castle located in the ancient land of the Kingdom of Fife in the north. When they arrived, Hermione was struck in awe. Never had she seen such a beautiful and familiar place. There were numerous willows and oaks around the castle. The castle itself was an exact replica of the Hogwart's castle! Of course this castle was crumbling and not full of magic like Hogwarts, but to Hermione's trained eye, it was like the same blueprints were used for both. The towers, the stairs, the doors even the windows were located in the same place in this castle compared to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, Mom, this looks exactly like Hogwarts," exclaimed Hermione in an almost dreamy voice.  
  
"Does it really?" asked her father with a voice like a child who just discovered a delightful secret.  
  
"It really does, of course Hogwarts is in much better condition! Do you know if there is any wizards or witches around here, Mom?" questioned Hermione with her eyes twinkling that sort of looked like Dumbledore's.  
  
"No honey, I don't know if there is or not," answered Mrs. Granger with a true sorry face. "Maybe one of your book will tell you more about that."  
  
Aunt Alice with her balding head, rosy cheeks and homespun dresses looked admiringly down at Hermione and sweetly implied, "Why, what talk ye have. Ye can barely cross a brae (A/N: Scottish for brook). What makes ye think ye can solve a mystery. Sherlock Holmes, you ain't. Thy ought to keep your mouth silent. Ye will make a fool of yerself and me. 'Tis the truth dearie."  
  
"Leave the child alone, Alice," exclaimed Mr.Granger.  
  
"Didn't mean to insult ye! If it is that big of a thing to thee, I'll be talking me own advice, I shall. Ye won't hear a peep from me that may be hurtin' the child. But don't worry Hermie there ain't been a witch or wizard in Scotland since.. ," started Alice.  
  
A young man with many freckles and an irresponsible boyish look walked by. He had a rectangular, silver tag attached to his shirt that read 'Alec McDonald: Tour Guide'. He most likely heard them talking and interrupted, "Since the Witches of Laggan, Delnabo, and Fife!"  
  
"So there was witches or wizards here, at one time," said Mr. Granger with a hungry expression.  
  
"Yes there were witches here at one point. Some say they still are alive somewhere hiding in that there castle. Cause after the one famous tale of them, there wasn't any more. It's like they disappeared, or most likely just died out. Who knows! All we know is that the one warlock or wizard in this group, built this here castle," answered Alec with a mystical voice.  
  
"WOW!" exclaimed Hermione, who forgot all about her Aunt Alice for a second or two.  
  
As Alice Granger yawned she said, "oh that's so interesting, now Herman and Katie (A/N: Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Just names I made up, does anyone know their real first names?) , We are to be at the Drawfie Stone in 5 minutes."  
  
"Oh, can I stay and talk about this a bit more with him Dad?" pleaded Hermione.  
  
"Why.." said Alice wonderingly.  
  
"Why of course you can, if you want too. Just stay with Mr. McDonald here Hermione. That won't be any trouble, right sir?" said Mr. Granger.  
  
"No problem, sir. I'm on my break, but I was planning to stay around for a bit anyway. As long as she doesn't be annoying, I have no problem with this," replied Alec.  
  
"Great, here is 5 pounds, I will give you more when I leave. And don't worry Hermione won't get too annoying," said Mr. Granger, as he pulled out a 5 pound note.  
  
"No! No need to pay me, sir! I always love showing kids like your daughter around," exclaimed Alec.  
  
And at that, the three grown-ups left to see the legendary Dwarfie Stone. Hermione was listening intently, "now I will have some information for History of Magic too. If there is any real magic here." They approached an old graveyard surrounded by pines. Most of the graves were overgrown with mosses and plants. But Alec still seemed to know whom most of them belonged to. When Alec was talking about Clyde Morrison, two small graves caught Hermione's eye. They were side by side, she silently stepped forward and removed the moss from both and pushed away the plants.  
  
"What are you doing down there Miss. Granger. Those are the graves of the builders of this fair castle. I believe they were brother and sister, but I'm not sure. Why what's the matter, you look like you have seen a ghost," said Alec as he looked down at the white-faced, young girl, with her eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
  
"Th-h-he names. L-oo-o-k a-at the nam-me-s," stammered Hermione.  
  
"Why, look at that, the sister had the same first name as you. No big deal, Miss. Granger. I bet lots of famous and not so famous people have Alec as a first name as well. Yes-siree, Hermione and Kalbus Dumbledore, God rests their souls. There's supposed to be a twin castle of this somewhere, where they copied the design. And that castle was a school for magical folk of some kind, as I understand it," said Alec, as he went on. Hermione wasn't listening after the mention of Hogwarts. She just stared at the tombstones in amazement and went into a daze.  
  
~********************~  
  
How did you like it, I made this chapter a lot longer. The myth I guess will be going into the next chapter instead. Please read and review and try not to flame. 


End file.
